Before and After the Ibils trigger days
by Dark Miana
Summary: Silver and Blaze after the whole destruction return to a previous set time before ibils set destruction over the world. This is Silver's life like you've never envisioned before. Where power is a taboo. And reality is always clawing at your back. Silver/Oc
1. Granny Rage

The legendary Silver the hedgehog, gazes through the window of a cafe. His gold eyes gazing at a group of school girls that walks by. One of the girls turns to look at him, blushing shyly, and then continue to talk to her friends. He smirks to himself, and ponders. _Those school girls are more easygoing then female herons. I bet they are much easier to date too!_

"Come along Silver, these dishes aren't going to wash themselves!"

Calls a young lavender cat, whom is behind the counter.

"I'm on break." Silver smiles, while he watches out the window.

"Nope, your break ended 30 minutes ago. Now, hurry. The lunch shift is starting."

Blaze throws a wet dish rag on his face with perfect aim. Silver removes the rag off his face, glaring at Blaze. Blaze pokes out her tongue, and then she laughs wickedly while taking orders for an old couple. Dragging himself in the door that was labeled kitchen, he cursed Blaze. While washing the dishes, he cursed the Eggman duo for being killed in an explosion. After finishing the dishes he cursed Sonic for saying that he and Blaze could go home, and leave together happily in their own time. He wasn't happy at all. Not even a damn pinch of happiness swelled in his body. The only thing that was swelling through his body was curse words, girls other than Blaze, and a bad chilly dog. After the whole devastation Silver return to being a team member at a family restaurant named "Big Billy's dine and dash". And Blaze return to the princess who snuck out of her duties and come here from time to time, to act like a real person.

Silver walks up the cash register and opens the new line for the lunch shift. He sigh as a elderly blue bunny with a bright yellow sun dress steadied herself to Silver. The cane she put in front of her dragged along her own two feet, taking all the time in the world. _Anytime old bag. _Silver thought with a smile across his face.

"Hello, madam, welcome to Big Billy's dine and dash! How may I be of service to you?"

The old woman gazes up at Silver. Licking her dry wrinkled lips she manages a smile or could it be a grin? The old woman mistakenly drops her cane.

"Oh dear, it appears I have drop my cane. I have a bad back I can't possibly pick it up. Will you be a dear and help me?"

Silver makes an even wider smile as he agrees to help her out, walking around the counter to meet the woman. The woman smiles warmly back at Silver. Silver lowers himself onto the floor to pick up the cane. He gets up with the cane in hand yet the old woman isn't by his side anymore.

"Silver!"

Silver looks over to Blaze from the kitchen, looking terrified at the moment. "What?"

"The old woman, she is taking the money out the register, idiot!"

"What!" Silver glares at the woman at the register, she freezes in her steps. A sleazy smile lit her wrinkled lips. Silver eyeballs her, daring her to make a move. But how was he going to take down in old woman? It wouldn't be right and not in front of the customers.

"Wake up Silver! That crazy ole' bag is stealing money!"

But before he could do anything, the old lady leaps over the counter and brushes past Silver thrusting him down to the floor. She laughs hacking a bit as she stops to catch a glimpse of Silver on the floor.

"Ha, what useless man of a telekinetic!"

She turns to make her getaway, but she is unable to. She gazes down at her feet, they are paralyzed. Yet not by Silver but by blocks of ice swallowing her feet.

"Forgot about me, didn't you? I wanted to lock you up ever since you rob that bank in four squares. No one escapes from officer Yuki!"


	2. Helllloooo Police!

"You were a very big help, Yuki."

"Well, Thank you Billy. I work to make your lives better and mine." Yuki takes a bow from her handy work. Rather proud of herself her red lips curving in an eccentric smile, she couldn't help than to love her work.

"But, your powers scared half of my customers away! You know that powers scare the living daylights out of people."

Yuki rubs the back of her neck nervous at the little mistake she made. Billy the owner of the place didn't seem to think this was amusing at all. Business running out of his palms wasn't anything that turned him on. His enormous belly and Hawaiian collared tee, slick back black hair said he admired business not anything else.

"Yeah, you wouldn't report this to my boss right, Mr. Big?"

"Your work was impossible to miss, Ms. Yuki. I will have to report this whole situation to your boss."

"I would do anything, please don't tell him!"

She beg him with her heart, eyes, and shaking hands. This is her passion! She wouldn't dare to trade her line of work for anything. Yet, Billy didn't seem to have an inch of empathy whatsoever.

"I don't care for anything a woman has to offer me."

"Mr. Bigs at least she caught that foul granny from taking YOUR money. Don't you think it would be good to let her off just once?"

Silver puts a hand on his boss's shoulder and grins at the shorter bear with a smile. The boss gazes at Silver and is unable to stop the deepening blush on his face. Silver and Yuki raises an eyebrow, his attitude immediately shifted!

"Of course I could let her off. Why didn't you say so sooner, Silv?"

"Um, did you just call me, Silv?"

"uh no, good work. I'll be in my office if you need me. Come anytime."

Silver keeps the confused look on his face as his boss eyes him down leaving the area almost knocking over a chair. His boss was defiantly a strange man. Nothing that he just said made any sense. When Silver thought about it, Billy reminded him of one of the school girls that passed by the window. He shivered at the thought.

"How did you do that? You certainly have the boss wrapped around your tail don't you?"

"What? No, it's nothing like that. "

Silver turns to look at Yuki but can't take his eyes off of her. _She is really cute._ Her dark seductive eyes, adorable face, and the police outfit she was wearing fit in all the right places, bet any other female cop are jealous at how nicely the hat at her head and the uniform didn't make her a bit manly.

"Silver, is it? It would be a pleasure if you would join me for drinks later to thank you. You see, I have many complaints that might exploit me from my position. And you saved me from that, so I'll show my gratitude by paying for drinks later. How about it?"

"Uh, um"

Silver blushes intensely as this woman's demeanor caught him off guard, "Okay." He barley manages to pull the word from his stomach. Yuki clasps her hands together, "Great, after your work shift is over meet me at a bar called Baveoli's. They make a mean, lean mango smoothie."

She takes to the exit door behind her meeting up with the criminal granny in the back seat of her patrol car. Silver stood there mesmerize only to be awoken by a wet, dish rag to the back of the head.

"What the heck?"

He grabs the dish rag that slapped him and made his quills smell like window cleaner. He turns to glare at Blaze who laughs at his sullen look.

"Silver, it's your turn to clean the mirrors in the bathroom."

"You just love it when I'm suffering don't you?"


End file.
